


a timeline of true events

by bramgreenfeld



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, M/M, Trans Fitz, Wrong Number AU, bi dex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld
Summary: (3:52) This is either going to be the best thing to ever happen to us or it’s going to crash and burn immediately(3:53) yeah but whatever happens its going to be one hell of a storyDex accidentally texts a stranger who turns out to be Fitz. Everyone realizes that it is except for him and decide to have some fun with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't deny it, we needed this in our lives

**Fitz  
** Dex **  
**_Keefe  
_**_Biana  
_** Sophie  
_Linh_  
**Tam**

Sunday  
(2:32)  bex if you don’t untie your brothers right now i swear to god i will /end/ you   
(2:35) **I think you have the wrong number?** ****  
(2:36) i’m not falling for that   
(2:37) **No, I’m literally not Bex** ****  
(2:37) **I have never met anyone named Bex in my entire life** ****  
(2:38) **Much less been someone named Bex** ****  
(2:39) **Sorry to disappoint**   
(2:45)  crap you really aren’t bex, sorry about that   
(2:46) **Haha, it’s ok** ****  
(2:47) **Who is Bex anyway?** ****  
(2:48) my sister   
(2:48)  i think she’s an actual demon   
(2:49) **I know the feeling  
** (2:49) **However my little sister has never tied up my brother or me so I can’t relate to that** ****  
(2:50) **Did you get them untied?** ****  
(2:51) probably not for very long   
(2:51)  this is the problem with giving extremely hyper eleven year olds cellphones  
(2:52) **You can’t remember their numbers when you need to reprimand them?** ****  
(2:52) no   
(2:52)  yes   
(2:52)  i don’t know   
(2:54)  anyway as much fun as it was talking to you i have to do my english homework which i wanted to be doing instead of watching the kids but you know, duty calls   
(2:55) **I should probably go too, my friend is getting pissed at me for not paying attention to him** **  
** (2:56) **Bye, stranger <3**

(2:56) _who are you texting_   
(2:57) _you dont have any other friends_   
(2:58) **Excuse me?** ****  
(2:58) _don’t deny it_   
(2:58) _you’re smiling_   
(2:59) **Dude** ****  
(2:59) Dude  
(3:00) _Who has replaced me in your life_   
(3:01) _Is it a girlfriend_   
(3:01) _Boyfriend_   
(3:02) _Tell me everything_   
(3:02) **It’s definitely neither of those things** ****  
(3:03) **It’s just a wrong number text** ****  
(3:04) _That you were texting with for half an hour_   
(3:07) **Maybe** ****  
(3:08) _DUDE_   
(3:08) **Calm down ok? It wasn’t anything creepy** ****  
(3:09) _it could have been a fifty year old man looking for fresh-faced boys to steal from their beds at night_   
(3:10) **Well whoever it was had english homework and eleven-year-old siblings so i highly doubt that they’re whatever you think they are** ****  
(3:10) _still bro_   
(3:11) _i’m just looking out for your safety like a good bro would do_   
(3:12) **Thanks bro <3** **  
** (3:13) **If you want to be a good bro do me a favor and don’t tell Biana about this**

(3:15) ****_**What’s this about a wrong number?**  
_ (3:16) **I’m deleting Keefe’s number from my phone** ****  
(3:17) **_I mean that’s great but that isn’t what I’m asking_ ** ****_  
_ (3:17) **Like I told him, it’s nothing, not a predatory old man just a short conversation with someone who got a wrong number on their phone** ****  
(3:18) **Nothing to worry about** ****  
(3:19) **_Were there any romantic implications?_ ** ****_  
_ (3:20) **OH MY GOD** ****  
(3:20) **WHY ARE YOU TWO SO OBSESSED WITH MY LOVE LIFE** ****  
(3:21) **_You deserve only the best dear brother_ ** ****_  
_ (3:22) **_Keefe agrees_ ** ****_  
_ (3:23) **Are you two texting? You could just come in here and talk to us like a normal human being** ****  
(3:24) **_Nah_ ** ****_  
_ (3:24) **_Anyway back to the question, did you send them a heart emoji?  
_** (3:25) **What kind of question is that? I send heart emojis to everyone** ****  
(3:26) **_Fitz that’s flirting_ ** ****_  
_ (3:26) **No? I just sent one to Keefe I’m definitely not flirting with him** ****  
(3:27) **_Well to people you know it’s not but to random phone stranger it might have seemed that way!!_ ** ****_  
_ (3:27) **It’s a text to a person I’ll probably never talk to again ok, it’s not that big of a deal** ****  
(3:28) **_Stilllllllll_ ** ****_  
_ (3:28) **I can assure you that I’m not flirting with random phone stranger  
** (3:29) **And not in the same way that you assure me that you don’t have a crush on Linh this is actual, true reassurance** **  
** (3:29) _okay yOU KNOW WHAT_

(3:00) <3.jpg  
(3:00) Is this flirting  
(3:01) That depends, who is this  
(3:02) It’s Dex _  
_ (3:02) No, I mean who sent you this **  
** (3:03) good question _  
_ (3:04) ???  
(3:05) it was a wrong number, we ended up having a conversation  
(3:07) You  
(3:08) What  
(3:09) i texted bex threatening to murder her but it wasn’t actually bex _  
_ (3:10) they took it pretty well tbh _  
_ (3:11) I don’t think that a random number would be flirting with you  
(3:11) i’ve yet to meet someone who uses heart emojis in everyday conversation _  
_ (3:12) Keefe probably would but I really hope that you didn’t text him  
(3:13) Keefe? _  
_ (3:13) In my history class? We were paired up for the project?  
(3:14) isn’t Keefe a junior _  
_ (3:14) oh right you skipped _  
_ (3:15) i’m still jealous _  
_ (3:16) You skipped in science  
(3:17) yeah but you got out of having Ms Cadence as a teacher _  
_ (3:18) I had her last year, remember?  
(3:18) And you got out of having Ms Galvin  
(3:19) true _  
_ (3:20) Who were you paired up with? And what were you assigned?  
(3:21) Linh and Atlantis  
(3:22) i still don’t see why we have to do this project _  
_ (3:23) It’s kind of cool when we do the timeline though  
(3:24) Keefe and I have the conflict between the Black Swan and the Neverseen  
(3:25) i know nothing about atlantis _  
_ (3:25) I think Linh does  
(3:26) what did Wylie do for his _  
_ (3:27) I’m not cheating off of Wylie  
(3:28) why? Biana is cheating off of Alvar  
(3:29) i say cheating, i mean getting helpful advice _  
_ (3:29) I know for a fact that both Wylie and Alvar were assigned the council system for their project so we’re not getting any help from them  
(3:30) ugh _  
_ (3:31) i should probably actually do my english homework now gtg __  
(3:32) Bye  
(3:33) Good luck with the wrong number person

 _Monday_ _  
_ (12:37) what do you know about Atlantis _  
_ (12:43) **Hello to you too** **  
** (12:44) hello what do you know about Atlantis  
(12:45) **Why do you need to know  
** (12:46) every four years my school does this stupid history project, we’re paired up and we have to make a poster thing on a certain topic on something related to our town’s history, then we make a giant timeline out of it _  
_ (12:47) judging from your number’s area code i’m going to guess that you might have some knowledge on Eternalia’s relation to Atlantis  
(12:51) **Lucky for you I do live in Eternalia so I know a bit** **  
** (12:52) **I’m sure you know the legends about elves living here?** **  
** (12:53) who doesn’t _  
_ (12:53) **So basically when humans began to populate Eternalia the elves moved to Atlantis, despite it being sunken they had their ways of getting to it** **  
** (12:54) **This was believed to be total bs until an actual sunken city was found a few decades ago with some strange evidence in it** **  
** (12:55) that evidence being? _  
_ (12:56) **I’m not doing your whole project for you** **  
** (12:56) i can’t find anything online  
(12:56) and trust me if it’s online i can find it __  
(12:57) **There should be some stuff in records at the library, you and your partner could check it out later** **  
** (12:59) cool thanks  
(1:00) i owe you a favor now  
(1:01) **No, it’s fine** **  
** (1:02) use it wisely

(1:05) **screenshot.jpg** ****  
(1:05) **They go to our school?** ****  
(1:06) _are you, fitz vacker, the golden boy of Foxfire Academy, texting during class_   
(1:07) **It’s kind of urgent** ****  
(1:08) _brb_   


_Keefe created chat: mysterious wrong number person_   
_Keefe added Fitz, Biana_   
(1:10) _so for biana’s benefit, i will recap_   
(1:11) _mysterious wrong number person goes to our school and he’s doing atlantis for the history project_   
(1:11) _do you know anyone doing atlantis_   
(1:12) _**You’re still texting with them?**  
_ (1:14) **They texted me first** ****  
(1:15) **Could we please do this later I have English** **  
** (1:16) __**It can wait but I won’t let this drop Fitzroy**

(2:45) **_So_ ** ****_  
_ (2:46) **The bell literally just rang** ****  
(2:46) **And we ride the same bus anyway** ****  
(2:47) _i thought you were staying after for basketball_   
(2:48) **They wouldn’t let me try out for the boys basketball team, as I’m sure you expected** ****  
(2:50) **_Are you fucking kidding me_ **   
(2:50) _are you fucking kidding me_   
(2:51) **It’s not a big deal** ****  
(2:52) **_It kind of is?_ ** ****_  
_ (2:52) **_Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?_ ** ****_  
_ (2:53) **No** ****  
(2:53) **Like I said it’s not a big deal** ****  
(2:54) _are you not at all pissed off about this_   
(2:55) **It’s not important** ****  
(2:56) **Weren’t you going to ask about the stranger** ****  
(2:57) ****_Are you diverting attention away from yourself with them?  
_ (2:59) **No I’m genuinely curious about your theories on them** ****  
(3:01) _im going to ask two things, 1 are you sure you’re ok 2 do you know whos doing atlantis_   
(3:03) **1\. Yes 2. No** ****  
(3:04) _i bet i can find out_   
(3:05) _i’ll report back to you soon_ ****  
(3:06) **Wait no** **  
** (3:07) _this time tomorrow you’ll know who it is_

(3:10) **_Hey you’re doing atlantis for the project right?_ ** ****_  
_ (3:11)  _Yeah, dex and i are :) you were paired up with tam weren’t you?_ _  
_ (3:11) **_Yeah, we’re doing the total eclipse festival. Do you want to meet up and study sometime?  
_ ** (3:12) __that would be really nice!!

(3:20) **_It’s Dex_ ** ****_  
_ (3:20) _WHAT_   
(3:21) _AS IN DEX DIZZNEE_   
(3:21) _AS IN THE BOY THAT FITZ HAS BEEN PINING OVER SINCE HE FIRST LAID EYES ON HIM_   
(3:23) **_That would be the boy_ ** ****_  
_ (3:24) _he’s going to freak when he hears this oh my god_   
(3:25) **_Actually, I don’t think we should tell him yet?_ ** ****_  
_ (3:26) _...what are you planning_ _  
_ (3:27) **_Hold on a minute_**

(3:29) **_Have you noticed Dex doing anything...weird lately?_ ** ****_  
_ (3:30) What do you mean?  
(3:31) **_Texting a wrong number weird_ ** ****_  
_ (3:32) That’s...oddly specific   
(3:32) Why do you want to know?   
(3:33) **_One second_**

(3:35) **_Another question, have you noticed Dex texting a lot while you’re working with him  
_ ** (3:36)  _Now that you mention it, I have!! Why??_

**_Biana created chat: #Detz_** ** _  
_****_Biana added: Keefe, Sophie, Biana, Tam_** ** _  
_** (3:40) **_To catch everyone up: Both Fitz and Dex have been pining after each other from afar for forever, yesterday Dex texted a wrong number and really hit it off with whoever it was, it turned out to be Fitz_** ** _  
_** (3:41) **_BUT neither of them know it yet  
_** (3:42) **Why did you invite me, the aro ace one who has zero social skills, to this chat  
** (3:43) **_Do you not ship #detz_** ** _  
_** (3:44) **You got me there  
** (3:45) _So are we going to tell them??_ _  
_ (3:46) **_NO not yet_** ** _  
_** (3:47) Wait why not?  
(3:48) _if we told them now theyd be all awkward about it right_ _  
_ (3:49) _but if we waited and let them get to know each other more and find out on their own_ _  
_ (3:49) _with some extra help from us ofc  
_ (3:50) **_YES EXACTLY_** ** _  
_** (3:51) **_So are you all here for operation #detz_** ** _  
_** (3:52) **This is either going to be the best thing to ever happen to us or it’s going to crash and burn immediately  
****(3:53) _yeah but whatever happens its going to be one hell of a story_ **  
****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i uploaded the draft for this chapter nearly a whole year ago and when i realized it i had never felt more disappointed in myself

_Tuesday-Wednesday  
_ **Fitz** Dex 

(11:49) **Are you awake  
** (11:53)  now I am _  
_ (11:54) **Sorry you can go back to sleep  
** (11:54)  no it's fine, what do you need _  
_ (11:57) **Something is currently occurring in my life and my friends want to help me with it  
** (11:58) **Which is great, they're good friends but it's really not a big deal and they don't have to be so pissed off about it  
** (12:00)  ok, what do you want to do about it? _  
_ (12:01) **About my friends or the problem?  
** (12:01)  the problem _  
_ (12:03) **Nothing, I guess, there's no point in doing anything about it it won't change  
** (12:05)  is it somethung that could be considered harmful _  
_ (12:05)  * something _  
_ (12:10) **Not really  
** (12:11)  that was a really long pause _  
_ (12:13) **It's just something that I really wanted to do and now I can't  
** (12:13) **And I guess I'm disappointed  
** (12:14) **I mean, I guess I could try out for the girls team but there's no way in hell I’m doing that. I have really no options here  
** (12:16)  what do you mean? _  
_ (12:19) **That was more than I meant to say, sorry  
** (12:20)  you don't have to apologize _  
_ (12:22)  and you don't have to say any more if you don't want to _  
_ (12:23) **No, it's fine  
** (12:24) **Basically I'm a trans boy and my school’s not letting me try out for the boys basketball team  
** (12:24) **And there's no way they're budging on this issue  
** (12:25) **You know how Eternalia loves gender roles  
** (12:28)  wait what? _  
_ (12:28)  that's fucked up _  
_ (12:30) **Please don't make a big deal out of it  
** (12:32)  i won't but that is seriously messed up  
(12:33)  also I bet that you could play circles around the other guys without half trying _  
_ (12:36) **Haha, you don't even know me  
** (12:37)  i don't have to  
(12:37)  that reminds me, what am I saved as in your phone _  
_ (12:38) **You aren't  
** (12:39)  can I be _  
_ (12:41) **Ok what's your hogwarts house  
** (12:43)  oh you're one of those people _  
_ (12:44) **It's going to be your contact  
** (12:44) ***insert house here* stranger  
** (12:45)  nerd  
(12:45)  I'm a ravenclaw _  
_ (12:46) **Nerd  
** (12:47) **What am I in your phone  
** (12:48)  'him' __  
(12:49)  **Is that really my name? It doesn't really distinguish me from anyone else**  
(12:49)  trust me you're not like anyone else, i'll be able to tell  
(12:51) **haha <3**

 

_Wednesday  
_ _Keefe_ **Fitz**

(9:03) _sleepyfitz.jpg_  
(9:04) _zoomedinsleepyfitz.jpg_  
(9:04) _this is your new contact photo_  
(9:06) _i can't believe that fitz fucking vacker fell asleep in class_  
(9:07) _what if i send these to biana_  
(9:09) **You wouldn't  
** (9:10) _and now he's texting in class, you're on a roll today fitzroy_  
(9:11) _what were you up late doing_  
(9:11) _do i want to know_  
(9:12) **It's not what you think  
** (9:13) _were you texting the mysterious stranger_  
(9:15) **How did you even  
** (9:16) _i have my ways_  
(9:17) _dont stay up too late tonight you have tryouts tomorrow_  
(9:20) **I  
** (9:20) **What  
** (9:21) _you have tryouts for the boys basketball team tomorrow from 3:00-5:30_  
(9:22) _and youre going to be there_  
(9:26) **What did you do  
** (9:28) _nothing illegal_  
(9:28) _don't worry about it_  
(9:30) **Are you sure I'm allowed  
** (9:32) _Yes. You’re Doing It. go my son, live up to your potential_  
(9:33) **Thanks <3  
** (9:35) _thank me by not typing like that_  
(9:36) **Like how?  
** (9:36) **Oh my god don't say it  
** (9:38) _me: hey can i borrow your phone charger_  
(9:40) _you:_ _I've learned through my grind *fuckboy emojis* that nothing is ever borrowed *fuckboy emojis* but always earned *fuckboy emojis*  
_ (10:12) _wow the silent treatment. i see_

 

Sophie Dex

(12:08)  where are you  
(12:10) Tiergan’s classroom  
(12:10)  ok I'm coming  
(12:11) Did you find out what happened in first period?  
(12:12)  no?  
(12:13) sleepyfitz.jpg  
(12:15) Hello?  
(12:19) sorry Linh stopped me to ask about the project  
(12:20)  fdfaeadfe  
(12:20) Are you okay?  
(12:21) THIS IS BULLYING  
(12:22)  I HATE HIM  
(12:22) Get well soon

(2:49) Where are you?   
(2:51)  Linh and I are going to the library to work on the project some more  
(2:52) Oh right, have you gotten anything good yet?  
(2:53)  sort of, the stranger helped  
(2:54) The phone one?  
(2:54)  yeah he was really helpful  
(2:56) So he’s a he then?  
(2:57)  not according to the school system  
(2:59) What do you mean?  
(3:01)  he’s trans so he’s not allowed to try out for basketball  
(3:02) That’s messed up  
(3:03)  it really is  
(3:03)  i bet that he could play circles around any other guy trying out and i don’t even know him  
(3:04) I think that the school’s changing their policy on that  
(3:04)  our school not his  
(3:06) I mean like the school system, Eternalia in general  
(3:07)  oh that’s really good  
(3:08)  i’ll ask him about it  
(3:10) Anyway good luck on the project, I’m getting with Keefe tonight to work on ours  
(3:11)  thanks, you too

 

 ** _Group Chat: #Detz  
_**_Keefe_ Sophie  _ **Biana**_ _Linh_ **Tam** ****

(4:01) _attention all sophie almost ruined everything_  
(4:04) go FUCK yourself keefe  
(4:05) _**What happened?**  
_ (4:06) _she nearly let it slip that they go to the same school_  
(4:06) _they were talking about basketball tryouts_  
(4:07) _**Don’t do it**  
_ (4:08) _slip? *fuckboy emojis* i don't slip *fuckboy emojis* when my grind is this STRONG *fuckboy emojis*_  
**_Biana has removed Keefe from the chat  
_** _Linh has added Keefe to the chat  
_ (4:10) **So we haven’t actually done anything to get them together  
** (4:11) _ive stopped telling fitz that dex could be a fifty year old man_  
(4:12) **Our first order of business is to stop listening to Keefe  
** (4:13) _our second order of business is to kick bangs boy from the chat_  
(4:13) **I’m afraid that my order cancels out your order  
** (4:15) _**Are you two going to stop acting like children?**  
_ (4:15) ** Yes Biana**  
(4:15) _sorry biana_  
(4:16) _**So does anyone have any ideas?**  
_ (4:18) I was hoping you would  
(4:20) _Same, sorry :(  
_ (4:20) _blaze it_  
(4:21) _yeah i’ve got nothing_  
(4:24) **I had a thought  
** (4:25) _your mother would be proud_  
(4:26) **So, basketball  
** (4:26) ** Keefe I can see you typing and you’d better not send another fucking student athlete meme**  
(4:27) **I mean we all know that Fitz is going to get on the team and when he does he’ll tell Dex so let’s get Dex to a game  
** (4:28) _ and if the stars align then they’ll be texting each other about it, and they’ll start to figure it out!!_  
(4:29) _did you two just finish each other’s sentences_  
(4:31) It’s a great idea but you underestimate just how oblivious Fitz can be  
(4:32) _**And how oblivious Dex can be**  
_ (4:34) **Can we be just a little optimistic for once  
** (4:35) _this coming from you_  
(4:36) _**Shush**  
_ (4:36) ****_**When’s the first game?**  
_ (4:38) _i think it’s two weeks from Friday_  
(4:39) Then that’s when we begin

 

 _Thursday  
_ **Fitz** Dex

(2:44) **So I’m trying out for basketball  
** (2:46)  not that i’m not happy for you but how  
(2:46) **Apparently they changed the rule  
** (2:47) **And apparently my friends have absolutely nothing to do with it  
** (2:48)  do you believe them  
(2:49) **Not for a second  
** (2:51)  i don’t know anything about basketball so i can’t say anything really encouraging but i hope you win the sports  
(2:52) **Haha that’s not how it works  
** (2:53)  then i hope you do whatever is the correct thing to do here  
(2:53)  i bet you will  
(2:54) **You don’t even know me  
** (2:55)  i do know you  
(2:56)  i don’t know everything but i know enough to know that you can do this  
(2:58) **Thanks, that actually means a lot  
** (3:00) **Tryouts are about to start, gtg  
** (3:00)  bye, good luck

 

 _Keefe_ **Fitz**  
  
(3:00) _good luck although i don’t think you’ll need it_  
(3:00) **luck? *fuckboy emojis* i don't need luck *fuckboy emojis* with this grind *fuckboy emojis*  
** (3:01) _i have unleashed hell_

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Friday_

_Keefe_ **Fitz**

(8:01) _so_  
(8:02) **I have a math test I'll talk to you later  
** (8:03) _please i must know_  
(8:03) **Check it yourself its on the team website  
** (8:12) _DUDE_  
(8:13) _YOU SCARED ME I THOUGHT YOU DIDNT GET IN_  
(8:46) **Yeah, I’m kind of surprised  
** (8:46) _you shouldn't be_  
(8:47) _you kick my ass every time we play_  
(8:47) **Yeah but you're really good  
** (8:48) **You'd probably have gotten in if you tried out  
** (8:49) _i feel that my futures lay outside both athletic and academic achievement_  
(8:50) **Class is starting, we should both stop texting  
** (8:50) _you can do that  
_ (8:50) _congratulations again_

 

Dex  **Fitz**

(12:23) did you get in  
(12:24) **Actually, yes  
** (12:24) !  
(12:25) congratulations  
(12:26) **Thanks haha  
** (12:27)  just a warning I'll stop texting you if you start texting like a student athlete  
(12:28) **Not you too  
** (12:28) ?  
(12:29) **Nvm**

 

Sophie  Dex 

(2:36) You're coming over for dinner tomorrow right?  
(2:37)  wouldn’t miss it  
(2:37) I love eating dinner with my English teacher and his husband  
(2:38) They’re at my house at least once a week you have no right to complain  
(2:39) will Wylie be there  
(2:40) Yes  
(2:40) ok cool  
(2:41) what time should I get there  
(2:42) 5:30ish if you want to hang out before it  
(2:43)  I'll be there

 

**_Group Chat: #Detz  
_ ** Sophie _Keefe_ **_Biana_ ** _Linh_ **Tam** *Wylie*

(3:32) Dex is coming over tomorrow night is there anything I should do?  
(3:33) _“so about those two cute boys playing basketball-what if they were the same cute boy”_  
(3:35) I thought we were meant to be subtle  
(3:39) **Idk  
** (3:40) **_At meat bring up the stranger, see what his reaction is  
_** (3:41) _meat_  
(3:41) **_Least  
_** _Keefe has changed the group chat to_ ‘meat’  
(3:45) _who else is going to be there??_  
(3:46) Mom, Dad, Tiergan, Prentice, Wylie  
(3:46) _ask wylie he's old and wise_  
(3:47) He's nineteen  
(3:47) _like i said old and wise_  
(3:49) **_Actually he might be helpful  
_** (3:50) **_If Alvar trusts him I trust him  
_** (3:52) **All in favor of adding Wylie to the Chat say I  
** (3:53) i  
(3:54)  I  
(3:54) **_I_  
** (3:55) So I guess I'm adding him  
Sophie has added Wylie to the chat  
(3:58) *What is this?*  
(3:59) _we need love advice_  
(4:00) *Nevermind I don't want to know*  
*Wylie has left the chat*  
_Linh has added Wylie to the chat  
_ (4:02) *I am literally the worst person to ask about this*  
(4:03) *I’m probably even worse than all of you*  
(4:05) _did you just roast everyone in the group chat including yourself_  
(4:06) **_I told you he’d be helpful  
_** (4:06) **Roasting isn’t what we need right now!!  
** (4:07) _wow. two exclamation points. intimidating_  
(4:08) *So can someone tell me what this is?*  
(4:10) _y ou know how fitz and dex have been in love with each other since they first met??  
_(4:12) *Who doesn't?*  
(4:13) _fitz and dex_  
(4:15) _dex texted fitz meaning to text his sister, and now they've started texting each other without knowing that they're each other  
_ (4:16) *...is this a fanfiction?*  
(4:17) **_Knowing them, it probably is  
_** (4:18) *So why haven't you just told them?*  
(4:19) It would be...awkward  
(4:20) *I see where you're coming from, yeah*  
(4:20) _blaze it_  
(4:21) *So what do you want to do?*  
(4:22) We’ve already planned to have them meet at a basketball game or something but since Dex is going to be at dinner tomorrow we want to drop hints  
(4:23) *How?*  
(4:24) **_That’s where you come in  
_** (4:25) *oh god*  
(4:26) _You don't have to anything that you don't want to do but you know Fitz’s brother right?? Say something about him and lead into Fitz with that  
_ (4:26) _linh that's...diabolical_  
(4:27) **I’m surprised that you know that word  
** (4:29) *Is that it?*  
(4:30) **_Just don't be too obvious about it  
_** (4:31) *I’ll try, see you tomorrow Soph*  
(4:32) See you  
*Wylie has left the chat*  
(4:33) **Should we invite him back  
** (4:34) _why_  
(4:35) **Knowing you we’ll need adult supervision  
** (4:37) _do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

 

_Saturday  
_ Dex  **Fitz**

(6:36) **Are you awake?  
** (6:38)  yes, you ok?  
( 6:38) **Yeah I was just bored  
** (6:39) **I didn’t mean to wake up early but Yeti had other ideas  
** (6:40)  who or what is yeti  
(6:41) **yeti.jpg  
** (6:41)  OH MY GOD  
(6:41)  THAT IS THE FLUFFIEST DOG I HAVE EVER SEEN  
(6:43) **He’s cute until he wakes you up by screaming outside your door at six in the morning  
** (6:44)  Please tell him he’s a good boy  
(6:44) **Him waking me up in the morning does not make him a good boy  
** (6:45)  yeah but he has a good boy face  
(6:46) **I’ll let him know  
** (6:48) **So why are you up so early?  
** (6:49)  my dad has to go to work early in the morning and he knocked over his coffee mug, mom and my siblings can sleep through anything but i definitely can’t  
(6:50) so i am just here being a plant dad  
(6:51) **A what?  
** (6:52)  plants.jpg  
(6:53) these are my plants i’m giving them water  
(6:54) **I love your plants!!!  
** (6:54) **The real good boys  
** (6:56)  thank you i love them too  
(6:56) my dad’s allergic to furries so this is the best i can get  
(6:57) *FUR  
(6:57) I MEANT FUR  
(6:58) **ffkhdfhjjf  
** (6:58)  i can’t believe autocorrect would betray me like this  
(6:59) **How many times have you typed that word for autocorrect to think that you wanted to?  
** (6:59)  i’m not a furry you have to believe me  
(7:00) **The evidence doesn’t lie  
** (7:00) i have a reputation to uphold  
(7:01) **Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone  
** (7:01) **I should go, I have practice at eight  
** (7:02)  have a good day!  
(7:03) **You too!**

 

Sophie  Dex 

(7:10) remember all the times you got mad at me for making furry jokes  
(8:04) Do I even want to know what this is about?  
(8:05) *furries.jpg*  
(8:06) I hate you  
(8:06) i hate myself  
(8:07) Has he asked what your fursona is yet?  
(8:07) no  
(8:08) Isn’t it a raccoon  
(8:09)  I DONT HAVE A FUCKING FURSONA 

 

 _Keefe_ **Fitz**

(9:40) _get your head in the game_  
(10:00) **I’m going to punch you in the throat  
** (10:02) _how was it_  
(10:03) **It was good! I’m not awful at it?  
** (10:03) _fitz we’ve established that you’re good at basketball_  
(10:04) **I mean like in comparison to them  
** (10:05) _i’m sure you’re ten times better than any of them you have the skill and a sparkling personality to match_  
(10:05) _are any of them cute_  
(10:06) **I’m NOT checking out my teammates  
** (10:07) _dont worry i know you already have someone in mind i meant for me_  
(10:08) **Check them out yourself then  
** (10:08) **Who do I have in mind?  
** (10:09) _that guy you’re texting_  
(10:10) **Keefe…  
** (10:10) _fitzroy avery…_  
(10:11) **You know you don’t have to use my full name?  
** (10:12) _i know i just like it_  
(10:15) _do you have any idea who he is_  
(10:16) **I haven’t thought about it  
** (10:16) _no offense but that’s bs and you know it_  
(10:17) _who do you want him to be_  
(10:18) **No  
** (10:19) _humor me_  
(10:21) **Gtg I have to take Yeti for a walk  
** (10:22) _tell my son i love him  
_ (10:23)  **Do you have any idea how questionable it sounds that you're calling my dog your son?** __  


Dex  Sophie

(5:28) let me in I’m outside  
(5:29) Can’t you just knock like a normal person  
(5:29) no  
(5:30) ok

 

**_Group Chat: meat  
_ ** Sophie _Keefe_ **_Biana_ ** _Linh_ **Tam** *Wylie*

(5:30) He’s here  
(5:31) _ask him something gay_  
(5:32) Like What?  
(5:34) _idk i’m surprised we got this far_  
(5:35) _ Talk about basketball!!_  
(5:36) _**Linh bless ur heart. You’re so excited about basketball even though everyone in this chat would rather die than touch a sport. Ily**_  
(5:36) _Love you too Biana! <3_  
(5:40) Biana aren’t you on the track team?  
(5:41) **_They’re different a sport is defined by something that has a ball_**  
(5:42) ** It’s really not?**  
(5:42) So I brought up Fitz being on the basketball team and Dex blushed really hard  
(5:43) Is that a success?  
(5:44) ** You could bring up the stranger, see if he can draw a connection**  
(5:45) How would I do that?  
( 5:46) _okay i have a concept_  
(5:46) _******Oh no**_  
(5:47) _i go to foster’s house_  
(5:47) _i throw a rock at her window but not hard enough to break it bc that would be mean_  
(5:47) _dex asks what it was_  
(5:47) _foster says it was a stranger_  
(5:47) _sPEAKING OF STRANGERS_  
(5:48) Please Don’t  
(5:50) He brought up the stranger by himself?  
(5:52) HOW MUCH MORE OBLIVIOUS COULD THIS BOY GET  
(5:52) _**What did he do?**_  
(5:53) He said that his texting buddy made it onto his basketball team “like Fitz did”  
(5:53) He literally used Fitz’s name  
(5:53) _i’m abandoning all hope_  
(5:54) ** Mood**  
(5:54) _ Guys no!!!_  
(5:55) _ Maybe Dex just doesn’t believe that there’s any way it could be him_  
(5:55) _ We have to show him that it’s a big world (or city anyway) and that the stranger could be anyone, even the boy he’s had a crush on for years_  
(5:56) _i would die for you linh song_  
(5:56) ^^^  
(5:56) **_^^^_**  
(5:56) ** ^^^  
** (5:57)  **But how do we help him make the connection?**

 

Sophie *Wylie*

(5:57) *Grady and Edaline say to stop being antisocial and come downstairs*  
(5:57) *Exact words*  
(5:58) Would you be okay with being added back into the detz group chat?  
(5:58) *Sure I guess, why?*

 

 **_Group Chat: meat  
_ ** Sophie _Keefe_ **_Biana_ ** _Linh_ **Tam** *Wylie*

Sophie has added Wylie to the chat  
(5:59) So what do you think about online dating?  
(6:00) *I don’t really think about it?*  
(6:01) We’re going to need you to bring it up at dinner  
(6:01) _wait wtf_  
(6:01) Wylie mentions how small the world is and how you can find your soulmate online, I bring up Fitz, Dex might kill me but it’ll put the idea in his head   
(6:02) _no i got that i just thought that wylie was dating alvar_  
(6:02)  ** Wtf?**  
(6:03) **_...Keefe no_**  
(6:03) *What did I do to make you think that?*  
( 6:04) *Please tell me so I can never do it again*  
(6:05) _idk i just got a vibe_  
(6:05) *You vibed wrong*  
(6:06) *And Sophie: can’t you bring up online dating?*  
(6:06) MY PARENTS ARE IN THE ROOM  
(6:06) *SO ARE MINE*  
(6:07) YOU DON’T LIVE WITH THEM ANYMORE THEY CAN’T JUDGE YOU AS MUCH  
(6:08) *That’s fair but still you don’t have to say that you partake in it just bring it up*  
(6:08) ****_Why are you so averse to this anyway?_  
(6:09) ** Conflict of interest?**  
(6:08) *If you’re insinuating that I have a boyfriend you’re extremely wrong*  
(6:09) _ He’s lying..._  
(6:09) *Linh I Trusted You*  
(6:10) _ Sorry but if you didn’t say it they weren’t going to stop :(_  
(6:11) _wylie tell us about your man_  
(6:11) *No offense but I would literally rather die*  
(6:12) Wylie can you come help us? Please I think we're going to die  
(6:12)  **What happened?**  
(6:13) *She and Dex are trying to help Edaline make dinner*  
(6:14) **_For someone so good at chemistry Dex is a really bad cook_**  
(6:14) ** Aren’t they pretty much the same thing?**  
(6:15) _tbh yeah_  
(6:15) _Wylie are you helping them?_  
(6:16) *I’m a gay who can’t cook I don’t think I’ll be much help*  
(6:17) _big mood_  
(6:20) *Dinner’s served, it’s time for the moment of truth*  
(6:21) **_About #detz or Sophie and Dex’s cooking?_**  
(6:22) _whatever it is shirts about to go down_  
(6:22) **_Shirts?_**  
(6:23) ** Is this the good place**  
(6:23) _this is the worst place and yall knew what i meant  
_ ******_Biana has changed the group chat to ‘shirts’_**

 


End file.
